Frieza Approaches
Frieza Approaches is the third episode of the Captain Ginyu Saga and the seventieth overall episode in the uncut version Dragon Ball Z series. The original Japanese title is "Tatakai no Yukue!? Saichoro ni Semaru Furiza no Ma no Te" (闘いの行方!? 最長老に迫るフリーザの魔の手). The episode first aired on December 5, 1990. Its original American air date was September 14, 1999. Summary Goku is powering up to extreme levels as his power level passes the 117,000 mark. Jeice then remarks that he is only three thousand away from Captain Ginyu's maximum. When Goku reached 140,000, Captain Ginyu started to have a nervous breakdown. Captain Ginyu then threw a huge rock at the powering up Goku. It disintegrated in the aura surrounding Goku. After that, Captain Ginyu threw some energy discs, but they were deflected right back at Captain Ginyu and Jeice. Goku finally reaches his max power level of 180,000. Goku then tells Captain Ginyu that they do not have to fight and if he apologizes, he would be let go. Captain Ginyu then tells Goku that he will not bow down to anybody. Meanwhile, Bulma is searching for the Dragon Balls, when she arrives at a destroyed Namekian village. All the Nameks were destroyed. Bulma now knows what a terrible situation it was and hoped Goku would come sooner. Meanwhile, Grand Elder Guru and Dende sense that Nail had returned. Guru was upset at Nail for not helping the Earthlings. Nail explained to Guru that he needed to be there in Guru’s last hour. Guru said that there was nothing he could do. Gohan then spots the cave and the two warriors entered the vicinity. Bulma had gone! Gohan then realized that she took the air-motorbike from a track from one of the tires. Krillin and Gohan then flew in the direction where Bulma had gone. Dende then left to receive the password from Guru but before he did, Guru gave him the power to heal. Dende then set off on his journey. Meanwhile, Frieza is almost at his destination when Dende passes by. Frieza doesn’t take much notice of him. Frieza then arrives at Guru’s place. Nail comes out to greet him. After exchanging a few words, three Warrior-type Namekians arrive and try to attack Frieza. Nail tells them not to, but they still do and everyone of them blown away by Frieza’s Whirlwind Blow. Nail then tells Frieza that he cannot kill Guru, because if he does, the Dragon Balls will disappear. Now Frieza cuts through the window to greet Guru. He cannot kill him, so he takes Guru’s insults. Guru then tells Frieza that Nail will face Frieza as Nail possesses special training and is much more powerful any other Namekian. The battle is now set, Nail versus Frieza. Trivia *Frieza's chestpiece is momentarily colored black as opposed to it's correct purple coloring as he talks to Guru. Also, as he is rising up to meet Guru, his underwear is colored purple, instead of black. *In Bulma's abandoned cave hideout a picture of Yamcha can be seen with several darts sticking out of it. Gallery GuruTrio.png GuruTrioV1.png GuruTrioC1.png GuruTrioV2.png GuruTrioC2.png StrongGTrio1.png StrongGTrio2.png FriezaChaoticDeathEnd.png GuruDBZEp70.png FriezaNailGuru.png Category:Captain Ginyu Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z